


ever since

by snugglesiwthluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Clemmings, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael clifford/Luke hemmings - Freeform, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglesiwthluke/pseuds/snugglesiwthluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates buses until one day, he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever since

Michael ran down the street, trying to catch the bus. If he missed it, he'd have to stand outside in the pouring rain for another fifteen minutes and he definitely did not want to do that. He saw the bus coming up to the stop, and Michael ran faster than he'd ever ran before. He luckily made it just in time, probably because there was an elderly lady that took forever getting off the bus. Nevertheless, he made it. He got on the bus and saw it was packed with people, Michael looked around for a seat. He didn't want to stand, he had his guitar with him. Michael walked to the back of the bus and saw one seat left, he walked to the seat and sat down beside a blonde hair, and blue eyed boy.

The boy had headphones in, and was looking out the window. He seemed to be nodding his head along to his music. He hadn't even noticed someone sat down next to him.

Michael looked around the bus, he'd never been on a bus with this many people on it before and it was stressing him out. Michael normally just stayed in his room, he didn't like being around many people and he hated buses. But today he had to take one, he was going over to Calum's house and his mother was at work so she couldn't drive him and he couldn't walk, Calum's house was an hour away. Michael anxiously tapped his foot on the ground, he really wanted this ride to be over.

Michael had been silently sitting on the bus for what felt like hours, he checked his phone and he'd only been on the bus for ten minutes. He sighed. This hour ride was going to feel like forever.

Michael stretched his arm out, and his shoulder accidentally bumped the boy's shoulder next to him. The blonde boy took his headphones out and turned to look at Michael.

"I'm sorry, I was stretching I didn't mean to" Michael rushed out.

"you play guitar? that's awesome" The blonde boy said, and looked at Michael's gutair before looking up at Michael and smiling.

Michael sighed in relief, he thought the boy was going to be angry with him. "yeah, I um I've been playing it for three years"

"really? that's awesome! I've been playing it for two" the boy told him.

Michael nodded, he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm Luke by the way" the boy said with a smile.

"I'm Michael" Michael said, and gave Luke a small smile.

Michael turned, and got a good look at Luke. His blonde hair was styled up, and he had a black lip ring. He had bright blue eyes, and the boy's legs were long. Really long. Michael had to admit, Luke was attractive.

"I like your shirt" Michael told him.

Luke looked down at his Nirvana shirt, then looked back up at Michael. "thank you, I like your shirt too" He said and motioned to Michael's Iron Maiden shirt.

"thanks"

"so Michael, what type of music do you like?" Luke asked.

Michael was surprised that Luke wanted to have a conversation with him, but he liked it. He wanted to have a conversation with Luke too. He seemed like an interesting guy.

"I like All time Low and bands like that" Michael said. "what about you?"

"I like them too, I saw them live once. they're great!" Luke told him excitedly, he was almost bouncing off his seat.

Michael chuckled slightly at how excited the boy was, it was kind of cute.

"have you been to any concerts?" Luke asked.

"no, the tickets are quite expensive and my mom can't afford that" Michael told him.

Luke nodded. "I hope you get to go to one some day, you'll have the time of your life" he said and smiled. This boy always seemed to be smiling.

"I forgot to ask you, how old are you?" Luke asked.

"I just recently turned eighteen, what about you?" Michael asked him.

"I'm seventeen" Luke said with a pout.

"you look older than seventeen" Michael told him.

Luke laughed a little "that's what everyone says"

Michael and Luke continued talking, they talked about anything and everything. Michael was really enjoying himself, he liked talking to Luke. Luke was different than anyone he's ever met. Luke was special.

-

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just ran out" Michael said, while laughing at the story Luke just told him.

Luke was laughing too. "I didn't know what to do"

Both boys continued laughing, and people on the bus were turning around giving them looks. It just made Luke and Michael laugh even harder.

"I like your laugh" Michael admitted, once they both calmed down.

Luke's cheeks turned red, and he smiled. "I like yours too"

Both boys continued sharing stories, and getting to know one another. By the time the bus ride was nearly over, they knew more about each other than their own best friends did. Michael was sure, Luke now knew more about him than Calum did.

-

"this is my stop" Luke said, and frowned. He didn't want to get off.

"this is my stop too" Michael said, and reluctantly got up. He wanted to keep talking to Luke.

They both got off the bus, and stood facing each other.

"um, I really liked talking to you" Luke said, quietly.

"I liked talking to you too" Michael said, a little louder.

"here" Luke said, and handed Michael his phone. "put your number in it"

Michael felt his cheeks get hot as he put his number in Luke's phone.

"bye, I guess" Michael said awkwardly, once he had finished.

Luke nodded. "bye"

They both turned around and parted ways.

Minutes later, Michael heard footsteps behind him. Before he could look to see who it was, he felt a hand pulling his arm to turn him around. It was Luke. Michael was going to ask why he was walking this way, and not in the direction of his house but before he got the chance to, he felt lips crash down onto his.

The pair stood there kissing, as the rain poured down on them.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you told me you liked my laugh" Luke admitted, when he pulled away.

They kissed again, and Luke promised he'd call Michael when he got home. As Michael walked to Calum's house, he decided he didn't hate buses anymore.


End file.
